warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Rules
Deck Construction All player decks must adhere to the following rules:） * Exactly 1 Commander Card. * 0-10 other cards: Assault Cards, Structure Cards, and/or Action Cards. * No more than 1 of each Unique Card. * No more than 1 Legendary Card. Enemy decks within Missions and Raids may have more than 10 cards in addition to a Commander. Gameplay Setup * Games are played between two opponents: An attacker and a defender. * Within Missions, Raids and Faction battles, the defender is controlled by the game, which will randomly play a card from the deck on each turn. * Each opponent starts with only their Commander in play. * The attacker and defender alternate turns. * Within Missions and Raids, the attacker plays first. Within Faction battles, the attacker plays first in Fight mode and the defender plays first in Surge mode. Within tournaments, which player will go first is determined by the game. * Decks are shuffled randomly. * The turn counter is initially set to 1. Turn Structure Each participant's turn consists of the following steps: # Update Status: Statuses such as Rallied, Weakened, Immobilized, Chaosed and Jammed are removed, Positive effects which last only a single turn are removed on the friendly turn, and negative effects which last only a single turn are removed on the enemy turn. All kinds of Enfeeble are always removed after one turn of affection. # Poison: Poison takes place first. If poison would kill a non-diseased regenerate assault, the latter skill would proc as well. # Update Timers: All timers of cards for the attacking player are decreased by 1. # Draw: The participant draws one card. If it is the participant's first turn, they draw three cards instead. If the deck is empty the participant stops drawing. # Play a Card: If the participant has at least one card, the participant must play one card. The card goes on the right end of the appropriate row. (Each participant's Structure and Assault cards each have their own row.) # Action Card: If the participant played an Action card, its Activation skills trigger. The card is then removed from the game. # Commander Card: The participant's Commander card's Activation skills trigger. # Structure Cards: Each of the participant's active Structure cards, from left to right, triggers its Activation skills (a card is active if its timer has reached 0). # Assault Cards: Each of the participant's active Assault cards, from left to right, takes its turn. # Refresh: Refresh takes place after all Assault cards have taken their turns. All cards with Refresh will have their Health restored to full. Note that Refresh on Assault cards that are destroyed via Counter damage and failed to Regenerate and/or Diseased will not proc. # Shift Cards: All cards shift to the left to fill in any gaps left by destroyed cards. # Turn Counter: The turn counter increases by 1. Each Assault card's turn consists of the two following steps: # Activation Skills: If the card has any Activation skills, they trigger. # Attack: If the Assault card has at least 1 Attack, it attacks the enemy Assault card across from it; if no Assault card is there, it attacks the leftmost Wall Structure; if there is no Wall it attacks the enemy Commander. The order of skills as shown in game: #Activation skills: ##They act in the order listed on the card. ##Evade only procs when targeting enemy assaults. ##If strike deals damage, enfeeble and protect effect are counted. ##If assault is chaosed, the harmful activation skills target the allies. ##Payback is triggered each time activation skills affect enemy assaults, while Tribute is triggered for affecting allies. ##If an assault in action is killed by chaosed or paybacked strike (and does not regenerate, if any), or Jammed itself by chaosed or paybacked Jam, the following skills and attack will be terminated. ##If an assault is reduced to 0 attack by chaosed or paybacked Weaken, its attack will be terminated. #Attack: ##Assault will not attack (no animation): Its attack is 0, is immobilized or jammed ##Checked when start attacking: Flurry, Swipe, ##Checked when an enemy assault is targeted by attack: Armor, Enfeeble, Flying (Antiair), Protect, Fear, Pierce ##Checked when an individual attack starts: Valor (not necessary to target assault) ##Checked when commander is attempted to be attacked: Wall ##Checked when an attack deals at least 1 damage to an assault: Immobilize, Poison, Counter, Leech (after counter), Siphon, Berserk, Disease ##Checked when defender or attacker dies (from counter): Crush, Regenerate ##Status checked when regenerate, leech are triggered: Disease ##Status checked when poison is triggered: Poison (only poison with higher value will overlap lower ones) ##Flurry and Swipe attacking are terminated if attacker dies from counter damage and is not regenerating. ##After all related skills are triggered for a single attack, Flurry and Swipe will cause assault to attack again. For example, as long as Dozer Tank regenerates, a Flurry assault opposing it will keep attacking it and taking counter damage. After all possible attacks have been completed: #Attacker side assault cards are not shifted at the end of attacker's turn. This is caused by counter and/or payback damage. #Opposing assault cards shift to the left to fill in any gaps left by destroyed cards. #All enfeeble effects on both sides are removed. Victory * If at any time a Commander's health drops below 1, that side immediately loses, and the other participant wins the battle. * If 50 turns complete without one participant defeating the enemy Commander, the defender wins by default. The exception is during a tournament battle, in which case the battle will end in a draw. Skills See Skills. Category:Help desk